Welcome Back
by SkRibbledHEARTS
Summary: After coming back from summer vacation, the new seniors face hardships and drama. A newcomer takes an interest to Gabriella and what happened between Troy and Sharpay that summer?Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

"Gabriella Montez?"

"Here." said a girl with dark hair sitting obediently at her desk.

"Sharpay Evans?" said Ms. Simmens as she checked off the name on her attendance list after Sharpary had batted her eyelashes and responded.

The students of East High had returned to school after their two month summer vacation. Last years issues were forgotten and everyone was glad to be back.

As Ms. Simmens, the senior English teacher, started to erase the words on the board Sharpay giggled as Troy whispered into her ear. Gabriella turned around to notice the two but decided not to make a big deal out of it.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Bolton?" Ms. Simmens had also turned to see what the disruption was about.

"No, Ms. Simmens."

She shook her head in disapproval and put down the eraser. Mrs. Simmens came to the front of her desk. "Okay today we will learn how to distinguish passive and active sentences. The basic difference is that Passive is when the subject receives the verb instead of doing it,"she paused and glanced around the classroom. "A little hint: you all should have taken out your notebooks after 'we will learn hot to distinguish passive and active sentences," she smiled and started writing more information on the board.

After just half an hour of Ms. Simmens's class Alex started to wander off. Her loud voice kept interfering with his thoughts so he decided to start taunting her.

"Mrs. Simmens I don't get it." He stood up at his desk.

"What do you not understand?" she said apathetically.

"I don't get what that is?" Alex pointed to the blank board.

"What?" she said.

"That! The hideous thing on your head. It looks like a birds nest." He laughed.

"I will have none of this. To the principal's office with you Mr. Palovio!" she pointed towards the door. "Seniors…" she whispered to herself.

He smiled at Gabriella as he picked up his things and walked out the room.

Alex Palovio was your typical teen. He had moved from the big city of Los Angeles to the middle of nowhere: Alberqueque, New Mexico. It was his senior year and he didn't picture it like this. To get his point across to his parents he had to show them that he didn't want to be here. His plan was to 'make the best of it' rebel style.


	2. Chapter 2

"Troy wait up!" Sharpay said as she skipped over to Troy.

"Hey," he turned quickly.

"What's wrong, sweetie," she flipped her blonde hair and looked at him with a smile.

"This is wrong. Gabriella really has feelings for me. What happened between us this summer was crazy." He walked away leaving Sharpay in a state of confusion.

"We'll talk later," she blew him a kiss.

"Hey man," Chad had come up behind Troy.

He had a new shirt on that said 'Weird isn't my middle name, it's my first'. He had a basketball at hand like always and he carried a navy blue jansport over his shoulder. "Ready for practice? Can you believe coach is making us practice first day back? Guess he really wants it this year." He said pausing for an answer.

"Oh yeah. Sure. Have you seen Gabriella?" he said looking around the hallway.

"Did you hear anything that I said? Whatever, man. Let's just get to Geometry." He said pointing Troy in the right way. "This way, remember?" he said.

**SkRibbled HeArts SkRibbled HeArts SkRibbled HeArts SkRibbled HeArts**

"Get out of here!" the Vice Principal yelled as she slammed the door behind Alex. Sharpay walked past him and stopped.

"Walk with me," his cousin said. "If you want to act this way go ahead but- don't look at me. But don't drag me into this. If anybody finds out that we are related my reputation goes down the drain. Got it?" she marched off with her channel purse and loud pumps.

"Chhh-whatever.." he said walking in the opposite direction. There was that girl again, he thought. The cute, quiet one from English. He thought whether or not he should say something. He tapped her on the shoulder and opened his mouth to say something.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ummm…hey," as the words came out of his mouth he thought to himself, What was I thinking?

"Hey. You're new, right?" she smiled as she held her books close to her chest. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah. I-I'm Alex," he said.

"Gabriella," she said as she shook his hand. "Well I got to go. I'm going to be late for History," she started down the hall way and looked back to find him still looking at her.

He walked towards his freshly painted locker. The school had a 'summer clean up' each year when they took the kids from summer school and made them repaint and wash every part of the school. He managed to get the lock open quickly but the door of his locker wouldn't open.

"Damn it," he said kicking it.

"Hey, man. I had this locker last year lemme help you out," a guy in a green jacket had noticed he was having trouble. He banged it about three times and pulled the door. It opened like magic.

"Thanks, dude." He said nodding at him.

"No problem," he walked off. "I'm Zeke by the way."

"Alex." He turned from his locker. Alex put his history book in his bag and zipped his backpack. "I think I could get used to Alberqueque." He said smiling.

As he walked to History he glanced at the huge bulletin board next to some of the lockers. It talked about all the school events. All he needed to see was the flyer for basketball tryouts. There it was; a red flyer that read in bold "Tryouts August 19 and 20".

The bell rang. He was late. Alex ran towards the classroom and stumbled in.

"Care to join us?" a woman with thick glasses asked. She had short brown-gray hair and wore a very long skirt with the most hideous brown shoes he had ever seen in his life.

Gabriella was in his class again. The only vacant seat was next to a blonde girl with way too much make-up on. He sat there. As soon as he put his bag down the girl slapped her mirror shut so that he could see her face. It was Sharpay: his cousin.

"Oh it's you. Ugh." She turned away causing her hair to hit him in the face.

The teacher turned around to write about the different Indian tribes on the board when Alex noticed Gabriella was losing interest. He ripped a piece of notebook paper from his binder and wrote the words 'I'm sure she knew the Iroquois personally. You would never be able to tell by her wonderful body. LMAO'. Alex folded the paper carefully and passed it to Gabriella. She laughed and the teacher turned. She gave a dirty look to Gabriella and she hid the note.

As they walked out of the classroom a guy with brown hair in a fauxhawk had come up behind Gabriella and hugged her.

"Hey, baby," he said kissing her cheek. Alex went to his locker trying to overhear.

"Hey, Troy," she said. Sharpay had walked by Troy nudged him.  
"See ya around, Troy," she winked at him and he managed to smile back.

"Alex," Gabriella said unexpectedly. "thanks for the pick-me-up during history." She laughed.

"No problem." He looked down at his shoes. "Is that your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"I don't want to stick my nose into something that is none of my business but think he and that cute blonde have been hanging out lately. If you know what I mean." He said closing his locker. He stumbled through the words "cute blond". Of course he had to hide the fact that he was related to her.

"What? No Troy loves me, he would never." He looked at her. "No. I'll prove it to you." She said not losing her 'cool'. He held her by the shoulders and turned her around.

"Look." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella stood mouth agape as she witnessed her boyfriend in the arms of another woman; Sharpay. She thought that they had settled their differences and that she was now a friend, but she thought wrong.

Alex kept his hands on her shoulders. It was difficult to watch Sharpay caress Troy and wrap her arms around his neck. He seemed a little uneasy about the situation himself and gently pushed her away from his body.

Gabriella turned and ran with tears in her eyes. Alex ran after her.

"Gabriella, wait!" he said calling after her. She went into the girls' bathroom and he stopped at the door. He sat on the floor by the door and could hear her sobs from inside. Should he just leave her to mourn? Or should he wait for her to come out and let him comfort her? The second choice seemed like the better idea at the time.

The door slowly opened and she came out. Gabriella's face was red and she silently went over to sit next to Alex.

"You okay?" he asked after a couple of seconds. She nodded and smiled at him.

"First day of school and already it's all going wrong," she managed to laugh a bit even though he knew that deep inside she was hurt.

"Or maybe it's the start of something new. **(a/n don't break out in song now!!)**" Alex said as he started to get up.

"That's the first song we sang together," she said glancing down at her hands.

"I'm sorry. Come on, this guy is jerk. Look what he is doing to you." He said. "We're already late for class we might as well skip." He said taking her hand.

They walked down the hallway avoiding any wandering teachers. They found an empty room: the music room. (**a/n remember its called high school MUSICAL!) **Alex opened the door carefully making sure that there were no teachers inside.

Gabriella sat at the piano and Alex sat next to her. He started to play "Yankee Doodle" and laughed. She smiled.

"You're quite a musician," she said jokingly.

"Are you being sarcastic?" suddenly he played one of Beethoven's compositions and Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"No I mean it…You really don't seem like the type," she said.

"Well I took a couple classes. A long time ago," he said. "What is this?" he took a piece of music lying on top of the piano. Beside it, it said "Winter Musical Material duet for Daniel and Victoria". "Something for the winter musical?" he said showing it to Gabriella.

"I was in one of these things once. With Troy," she added.

"I always say the wrong thing, don't I?" he said trying to add a little humor to the moment.

"Let's see…" she started.

"The first time I looked into your eyes.

I felt a sense of hope inside.

You had me from hello, but I never told you so."

She stopped as he started to play.

"I wish we could go back in time,

And I would be yours and you would be mine,"

She looked at him and they burst in laughter.

The door opened and they ran over to hide behind the piano.

"Damn it!" he said as a chubby woman with her hair up in a tight bun walked in.

"Darbus…" Gabriella whispered.

"Who the f—?" Alex started to say until Gabriella put her hand over his mouth. She mouthed the words 'shut up'.

"Ahh! Another school year, another musical," she said holding the sheet of paper. She put an accent on the word musical. Alex laughed and Darbus turned around.

**Uh-oh!! They're in trouble… or are they? (A cliffie in the authors note… I'm unmerciful.) Special thanks to xCutnessx for helping me with this chapter!! Please review!! OH AND THIS SONG IS ACTUALLY OURS SO NO STEALING! Not that you would…it sucks! Ok well stay tune for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As I promised, here is Chapter 5!! Enjoy. Remember to review! I will try to make this chapter long so that it is full of juicy things! Haha!!**

The woman walked out of the room as Gabriella and Alex held their breath in order not to reveal themselves.

The door shut behind her and they started to laugh. Alex stood up and started to grab his backpack and binder. Outside, Darbus realized she had forgotten one of the sheets and started to turn the door knob to get back into the room.

"Shit." Gabriella said as she looked at Alex. He looked at her in a 'what do we do now' way, but it was too late. Darbus was in.

"Ooh! You gave me a fright." She put her hand to her chest. "Wait. What are you two doing here? Gabriella? Is that you? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" she started asking numerous questions and Alex and Gabriella maintained their silence. "Well?" she finally stopped for their responses.

"We just couldn't wait to get our hands on the winter musical music," he said coming up with excuses. "I mean we love to sing. Yes, sir. That's us. Singing all day," he laughed nervously.

"Yeah, umm. It won't happen again, Ms. Darbus," she said pushing Alex out the door. Ms. Darbus stood there thinking whether or not she should punish the two. After all they were just diligent pupils trying to get ahead of the game. **(a/n YEAH RIGHT!)**

As they walked out into the hallway Gabriella mimicked Alex, "We _couldn't wait to get our hands on it? We love to sing_?" she laughed.

"Hey, she bought it." He said.

Little did they know that Darbus had walked out and overheard them.

"_She bought it_?" Darbus said suspiciously as she walked towards them. Alex and Gabriella slowly turned around. "Detention for both of you today at three o'clock and don't be late." Darbus marched off leaving the two alone.

"Today? No! I have the basketball tryout!" he said putting his hands to his head.

"Basketball tryout? The first day of school?" Gabriella asked.

XOXOXOXO

"Welcome to detention. First day of school and I still have 10 students here. You should be ashamed of yourselves," Darbus said sitting at the auditorium chair while the 10 detained students sat bored on stage. "Well while your here you will do something useful." she said standing up. She motioned for them to take out their books and read but instead Gabriella took out her phone and hid it behind her book.

She started to text message Taylor and Alex started to pass notes with one of the girls next to him. Gabriella looked up and in a way she wanted him to be passing notes to her instead of the girl with the dirty blonde hair sitting next to him.

Kendra enjoyed her time in detention. She had met a hot guy who was also from L.A. As she passed notes back and forth with him, she decided to slip her number in. He took the note and turned to smile at her as he took out his phone and programmed the number.

Gabriella saw Alex take out his phone. What was he doing? She thought. She decided to take her mind off of that and do something else when Alex lay down on the floor in front of her and he smiled.

"Whatcha doing?" he whispered.

"Nothing," she said trying to act like she didn't care if he talked to her or not.

"You are dismissed," Darbus said as she took her coffee in one hand and her bag in the other and walked out the door.

Alex stood up. "See ya later," he said walked out the door. Both Gabriella and Kendra replied.

**Hmmm….New character! Hot blonde? Will Alex choose her? I understand that it is the first day of school so I'm going to try to slow things down a bit! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go Chapter 6!! The moment you've all been waiting for!!**

Troy woke up the next morning to the sound of his annoying alarm clock. He smacked his hand down hard on the button to turn it off and then he lifted himself off the bed. Troy rubbed his face and then memories from yesterday started coming back to him. He thought to himself would Sharpay ever leave him alone? If she didn't then what would happen with Gabriella?

He decided to stop wandering and start getting ready for school. After brushing his teeth and putting on his shoes, Troy grabbed his backpack and the keys to the car.

As the engine started, his phone rang and in large text it read _Sharpay_. He thought about whether or not to get the phone. He did and answered with a _hello._

"Hey, Troy!" she said.

"Hi, Sharpay…" he said. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just calling to see how my baby was," she said.

"Sharpay, we have to talk." He started.

"Later, I have to file my nails before I leave," she said hanging up. She knew that he was going to bring up Gabriella's feelings again. Oh she was going to talk alright. But not to Troy; to Gabriella.

Gabriella put on her green Roxy jacket as she reached out to open her locker when she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see that it was Sharpay. She was wearing a pink skirt with a white tank top and pink jacket with a matching pink necklace and headband.

"Hello, Gabriella," she said. She wasn't smiling. "I have to talk to you about something," she started.

"About what? About how you stabbed me in the back by taking Troy?" she shut her locker door angrily and turned to walk away.

"No about…" then Sharpay smiled and thought to herself, _about nothing. My work here is done_! She clapped her hands and went over to Ryan.

The end of the day approached and Alex was feelings apprehensive about the basketball tryout. He had to do is absolute best since he missed yesterday. The last class he had was Spanish before he was let out.

Alex walked into the classroom and sat down. This was one of the few classes that Gabriella didn't have with him. He hadn't really talked to Gabriella today and he realized he didn't even have her number. Then Kendra walked in. He hadn't realized until now that she was in his class. She looked at Alex and smiled. He smiled back and that's when Ms. Martinez began the lesson.

The school bell rang and he started towards the gym when he saw Gabriella.

"Hey Gaby," he said as she stopped.

"Hey. What's up," she said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Heading to basketball tryouts," he answered. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Gabriella said as she stared down at her shoes.

At that moment Darbus stomped down the hallway with two papers in her hand and posted them on the school bulletin. The two papers announced that the school was having their fourth annual winter musical.

"Is she always like that?" Alex laughed.

"That's Darbus for ya." She answered.

"Why were you so…sad today?" he said trying to look at her face. "Tell you what? Why don't we go get ice cream? I'll pick you up after my tryout." He said and she nodded. They exchanged numbers and then Alex went to the tryout. Sharpay eyed him carefully as she walked down the hallway towards Troy who was headed towards Gabriella.

"Gabriella. We need to talk," he said standing in front of her as she tried to get past.

"You don't have to say anything, Troy. I saw you with her." She said.

"No. It's not what it looks like," he said trying to catch up with her as Sharpay watched them with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh yeah? Explain why she was wrapped around you like, like, like a monkey," she said struggling with her words. She left Troy standing there as he rubbed his forehead.

Troy headed to practice.

**OOOHOHOHOHO! Basketball tryouts/practice are going to be fun! Next chapter will be updated soon! Please review!! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go Chapter 7! **

"The basketball team here at East High has always been known for its consistency in winning and its phenomenal teamwork. If you don't display both these qualities you may leave now," a man with a sleek haircut with about a pound of gel in it said.

He wore a polo that said East High and black pants with a clipboard at hand. There was an older man next to him with a rack of basketballs beside him.

In front of the two coaches were seventy high school students that hoped for the opportunity to be on the East High Varsity basketball team. They all kept a straight, determined face as they listened to the Coach babble on about integrity and support. There was a clipboard being passed around for them to put their name and the number that they were handed before the tryout on.

As the coach began to close his lecture, two other basketball players entered the gym. Troy and Chad came up to the coach and stood next to him.

"We'll begin with some layups," he said blowing his whistle as the assistant coach handed two of the players a basketball.

Troy and Chad led them through the drills as the head coach took notes while taking advice from the older assistant coach.

Alex made every single shot he took which amazed the coach.

"You! Number 26, come here," the coach motioned for Alex to stop the drill and go to where he was. "How come you weren't here yesterday." He folded his arms expecting an answer.

"I was at detention," Alex said coolly. Being involved in the school's extracurricular activities and having friends didn't mean that he was going to give up his rebellious ways.

"Detention, on the first day?" the coach yelled.

"Yep. I skipped and some old lady gave me detention," Alex responded.

"That will count against you, just so you know. Get back to the drill," the head coach said turning his back. The assistant coach approached Alex.

"You have nothing to worry about, boy." He said and started after the head coach.

"Sit! Today I saw determination, personality and most importantly skill. I can't have a team of eighty players so you understand that all but 6 of you will be cut. The new members of the East High Varsity basketball team will be posted tomorrow at seven AM. Hit the showers boys." The coach dismissed them.

Alex's face was covered in sweat. He really didn't know if he had impressed the head coach or not. He walked into the locker room and took a shower. He put on the clothes he had worn to school earlier that day and grabbed his car keys. Alex put his duffle bag around his shoulder and headed out.

The doorbell rang and Gabriella rushed downstairs. Before she opened the door she fixed her hair.

"Hey." Alex said.

"Just let me get my jacket." Gabriella said as she went into the other room.

Alex looked around to see family pictures all around the house. It was a beautifully decorated home. His house was nothing like this; it was cold and unwelcoming.

"Okay, ready?" Gabriella said and the jumped into his car. "Wow. Nice ride." She said looking at the latest model of the acura. He replied with a simple 'thanks'.

"So, Alex." Gabriella turned to look at him.

"So, Gabriella," they laughed.

"Tell me more about yourself." She said.

"What would you like to know? You already know I'm an excellent pianist," he smiled.

"Really. Like you come out of nowhere and you fit in perfectly," she said complimenting him.

They talked about how he moved from L.A. and about his parents being divorced and then they arrived at the ice cream shop.

From a distance Gabriella could make out Troy's face.

**Yet another cliffie! Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! OOlalala. Please review! And check out my other fanfics that you may enjoy. :D. Oh yeah and if your wondering what happened between Troy and Sharpay you'll have to wait because I have the PERFECT way to reveal it but it isn't in this chapter. **

Troy sat at the bar of the ice cream shop waiting for his birthday mix. It was one of the few places where he could think. Everything was going wrong for Troy Bolton. He had lost the love of his life: Gabriella and he couldn't win her back if Sharpay continued harassing him.

As he got a spoonful of the strawberry ice cream part one of the players from the basketball tryout had walked through the door. He also noticed that there was a girl behind him. When Troy got a better look he noticed it was Gabriella.

She had made eye contact with him but she didn't even say hi. She obviously thought that he liked Sharpay.

Alex and Gabriella say down at a table with a cherry tabletop, a napkin dispenser, and a straw holder when Alex noticed her worried face. He took two straws at stuck them up his nose. She giggled and he threw the straw away.

"Gaby, he's just another face in the crowd. Even though there is no crow, but you know what I mean," he said.

The waitress came to take their order and Alex ordered the Chocolate Double Fudge Deluxe and Gabriella ordered the Fruity Delight. They ate some of their ice cream before carrying on with the conversation.

"I mean should I go talk to him?" she said when Alex took her face in his hands.

"Listen. You can't be this way. Just eat some ice cream," he said and she nodded. Alex knew that it was going to be hard for Gabriella to get over Troy.

They finished their ice creams and Troy decided to go over to them.

"Gabriella we need to talk." He said leaning on the table. She didn't answer him and Alex looked annoyed.

"I am not with Sharpay," he said now pulling up a seat. "I don't like her the way I like you," he said taking her hands in his. Finally she opened her mouth to say something.

"Come on Alex, let's go," she said leaving Troy there.

Six fifty-five AM Alex stumbled through the doors of East High walking towards the bulletin board. Would he be good enough? He thought over and over again as he passed hundreds of orange lockers.

There it was: another red flyer, but this time it read in smaller print.

Kyle A.

Danny C.

Spencer F.

Andrew J. (**if you know me then you'll laugh when you read those names!)**

Alex P.

Then in bold it read the names of Troy and Chad.

He made it!

"Yes!" he slapped the board with a big grin on his face. Students started pouring in and the sounds of lockers shutting and teacher's squeaky shoes filled the school. He couldn't wait to tell Gabriella.

**Two weeks later…**

Gabriella and Alex had grown close. They were inseparable and school was pretty good. Their grades were normal, basketball practices were tough. That morning Alex had given Gabriella a ride to school.

"I can't wait until Carla's party this Friday. It's going to be so much fun," Gabriella said trying to start a conversation.

"Yep." He agreed to everything she said. He was nervous about the party. Would he ask Gabriella to dance with him? Would she dance with Troy? If it was up to him he'd post pone the party.

"Are you okay?" she said realizing that he had only managed a few words since they got into his car.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said getting out of the car. Gabriella just ignored his weird attitude and walked with him into the school.

Alex decided to let it go and that's when he nudged her. She turned and nudged him back they played around and laughed.

Troy was kissing Sharpay while revealing his worries to her.

"I mean I can't believe she is ignoring me. She's leaving me for this idiot," he said.

"Oh baby, you'll get over her. You deserve better." She said while moving in for another kiss.

"Look at him. He thinks he's all cool," he said looking at Gabriella and Alex hug.

"Who Alex? Oh please. Don't tell anyone but he's my cousin. He moved here from L.A. and he's a total retard." she said.

Troy stopped. He was her cousin. Now he had a plan to win Gabriella back and it was show time.

The bell rang.

**I wonder what his plan is! Actually I know what it is but I bet you're wondering!! I need more ideas: I mean I have a billion I just don't know in what order! Haha! Guess we'll see how it turns out. Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY HERE IT IS! Drum roll please. CHAPTER 9!! Credit goes to 0.Crazii.Babii.0!! I let her know my plans and she came up with this extravagant chapter! ENJOY!!**

Troy knocked on Gabriela's door. Hopefully she was home and not out with Alex. He gagged at the thought and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. It was really cold out tonight and it seemed that autumn had finally kicked in. The door opened hastily revealing a smiling Gabriela. Troy smiled when he saw how happy she was to see him.

"Hi… Troy?" Gabriel didn't smile, she looked more confused now.

Troy frowned. She was expecting someone else. "Gaby, can I talk to you inside for a minute?" Troy asked. Gabriela nodded reluctantly and moved aside for Troy to enter. Time to put his plan into action.

"You can sit down if you want?" Gabriela suggested, and they both head over to the couch. Sitting down, Gabriela turned her body to face Troy, "What did you want to see me about?"

"One," Troy started his list, "You're my girlfriend and I wanted to see you. That hasn't changed."

"Yes it has…" Gabriela whispered a bit.

Troy was upset when he heard that, but he ignored it and continued, "Two, I needed to talk to you about…"

"Sharpay?" Gabriela guessed.

"And Alex," Troy added. Gabriela was confused, but interested now. "What about them?" she asked.

"I bet you don't know, because I just found out yesterday, but did you know that Sharpay and Alex are related?"

Gabriela went wide-eyed, "They are?!"

"Cousins," Troy confessed.

"No way! Why didn't Alex tell me?" Gabriela asked.

"Probably part of their plan," Troy said looking around nonchalantly.

"What plan?"

"To break us up," Troy said looking into Gabriela's eyes.

"Why would they do that?" Gabriela asked. Troy leaned closer, giving a certain dramatization to the moment. "Think about it. Sharpay's liked me for awhile and was really jealous of you. Over the summer, Sharpay probably showed Alex last year's yearbook to show him where he'd be going to school. He saw your picture and thought you were gorgeous. Sharpay came up with an idea to split us up so she could have me and Alex could have you."

Gabriela looked down at her hands, "It does make sense, I guess… But…"

"Please, Gabriela," Troy begged, placing his hand on her arm. She looked at him. "I don't blame you for being upset, but that's the same way I feel when I see you and Alex together. It's all part of their plan. You have to believe me! I want only you!"

Gabriela was silent for awhile. Should she believe him? She thought about it before leaning in slowly and kissing him passionately (aw!! Cheesy AND romantic at the same time). She pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "I believe you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alex was rushing up Gabriela's driveway. He was late, but Gabriela would understand. Moms… knock over one priceless glass figure and all hell has broke loose. He pulled the key out of the car's ignition and jumped out of the car. As he ran to the door, Alex plastered a goofy smile on his face and it would go away. He finally built up the courage to ask Gabriela to Carla's party, thanks to long hours of practice in front of his bathroom mirror.

He knocked on the door. There were voices behind the door, but Alex couldn't hear what was being said. When the door opened, Alex was petrified (ooh… big word!). It was Gabriela… and Troy had his arm wrapped around her.

"Alex," Gabriela answered coldly while wrapping her arm around Troy's waist.

Alex looked back and forth between Troy and Gabriela, "What's going on…?"

"Alex… I don't… I don't think I can talk to you right now… I'll see you at school, okay…?"

"But I…" Alex stopped when he saw Gabriela's sad eyes and Troy's threatening ones, "…Okay…. See you later."

The door closed on his face. Alex turned away. What the hell just happened? Gabriela's made at Alex all of a sudden, but he didn't do anything… did he? Alex couldn't think of anything that he did to Gabriela that would get her that upset. Whatever the reason, Troy definitely had something to do with it. Well… if that's how it's gonna be, fine. Two can play at that game.

Alex made his way to his car and slowly got in. After awhile of thinking, he pulled out his cell phone and searched through the numbers stored in it. Finally, he found Kendra's number. He pressed 'call' and held it to his ear.

After a few rings he heard, "Hello?"

"Hi, Kendra?" Alex asked to make sure he had the right number.

"Oh, hi Alex! What's up?"

"I was just wondering…" Alex closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "would you… like to go to Carla's party with me?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After closing the door, Gabriela released Troy, leaned her back to the door and sunk. She didn't cry, she just didn't know what to do… or what she just did. She felt Troy's hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. It wasn't working.

She looked into his eyes desperately, "I'm not sure that was a good idea, Troy."

He helped her to her feet and hugged her, "It'll be fine…"

"I hope you're right…" Gabriela mumbled into his chest and started to cry.

**WOOH!! LONG CHAPPI! Please review. What will happen next??**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 has arrived! Ding! Round 1 Troy vs. Alex and Gaby vs. Kendra**

"Of course I'll go with you!" Kendra replied excitedly. She had been turning everyone else down with hope that Alex would ask her.

"Great. Ok… I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said making a turn on 13th street.

"Alright, bye!" she hung up and whispered 'yes' to herself.

Thoughts of why Gabriella would act that way towards him filled his head as he drove back to his house. Troy had definitely filled her with lies but what he didn't understand was why Gabriella would believe him. Alex hadn't realized but Gabriella actually meant something to him. After such a long time he had finally had something 'real' in his life and yet again it was taken away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Okay, class. Let's begin with a discussion of last night's chapter of The Outsiders," Ms. Simmens said as she stood in front of the class flipping to the correct page. "So there are many stereotypes in the book…" she kept going as Alex kept thinking whether or not to talk to Gabriella.

"Gaby," he whispered and she turned around.

"What is it?" she said.

"What happened last night?" he asked leaning over his desk.

"Don't act like you don't know," she glared at him as Ms. Simmens walked over the two and crouched down to their eye level.

"I'm sorry was I teaching while you were talking? My bad," She eyed them and gave them both a warning.

Gabriella didn't talk to him for the rest of the class. She paid attention to Ms. Simmens boring lecture about the differences between the greasers and the socs. She thought and asked herself if what she was doing was right? Maybe she should talk it over with Alex. But Troy had been eager to get her back and always trying to get across to her. Of course he was telling the truth. No doubt about it….

Troy walked down the hallway flashing a giant grin to everyone. Chad walked with him. He felt like he was on top of the world: he had his girl and he made varsity captain. He spotted her dark brown hair and walked over to her.

"Gaby!" he hugged her tightly and noticed she hadn't smiled. "What's wrong?" he said while putting his arm around her.

Alex walked past the two without a word. He saw Gabriella's eyes and that's all he needed to know. It was over between them.

Sharpay came marching down the hallway with a frown on her face with her shadow, Ryan, behind her.

"You! You mess everything up!" she said pointing at Alex and poking his chest five times.

"What are you talking about?" he said looking at Sharpay.

"In here." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into one of the storage closets. "You messed it all up! You talked Gabriella into getting together with Troy didn't you?" she gritted her teeth at him.

"There's no way on earth I'd want her to get back together with that asshole." He said leaving the closet and heading to History.

Lunch had approached quickly and Alex had sat down at his usual table. The seat next to him was where Gabriella always sat but today Kendra was going to sit there. Alex couldn't waste his youth over something that he didn't even do!

Kendra was wearing a pink Abercrombie shirt with jeans and was carrying her green back pack. Alex waved her over and she sat next to him.

Gabriella had come into the cafeteria holding Troy's hand and was smiling until she saw Alex. He was with Kendra and it didn't seem as if she just wanted to be friends.

How could he be doing this to her? They were friends and he just turned around and stabbed her in the back. Gabriella felt like crying but instead she walked past Alex with Troy and made out right in front of him.

Alex turned his head and like clockwork, Kendra wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled knowing that Gabriella was watching him.

**TENSION!!! Haha! Next chapter will be the party! Please review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WOOH I'm on a roll! Let's give a round of applause for CHAPTER 11!! Thanks for reading!**

Alex had arrived at Carla's party with Kendra at his side. The house was humongous and had an indoor pool next to the dance floor. He hardly knew who Carla was, but Alex knew she threw awesome parties. The house was very modern and the walls were painted a clean white. There were neon lights in the corners of the ceilings and there was D.J near the pool. It was almost like a night club.

"Wow. This is awesome," Kendra said as she looked around still holding on to Alex's arm.

He spotted Gabriella and Troy dancing and he felt a shiver of jealousy run down his back. Alex grabbed Kendra's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. They started to dance.

Kendra's forehead touched his and he put his arms at her waist. He was dancing close to her and although under normal circumstances he would find this uncomfortable, today he didn't care.

"I'm thirsty. Wanna get a drink?" Gabriella asked Troy who had been smiling all night. His mouth was probably numb by now. He agreed and she took him by the hand and walked towards the table where the drinks were. As she walked by Alex, she purposefully bumped into him and didn't look back to see his expression.

Troy noticed what had been going on the past week between Alex and her. He sensed anger whenever Gabriella was near Alex and Troy liked it this way.

Alex had had enough. He had to talk to Gabriella.

"I'll be right back." He said holding his index finger in front of Kendra.

He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Gabriella, I know you're mad at me but we really need to talk," Alex said as both Troy and her turned to look at him. She ignored him and turned to open a Coke can.

Alex grabbed her arm and made her turn around. "Am I speaking Chinese or something?" he joked.

"What is it?" she said as she took a sip of the Coke.

"Why are you mad at me?" he said.

"You lied to me, Alex. You never told me that you and Sharpay were related," she explained. Alex looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I didn't think it was important." He was going to say something else when Gabriella opened her mouth.

"You also left out the little detail that you and Sharpay were trying to separate me and Troy," she said on the verge of tears.

"Who told you that? Gaby, I would never-" seeing that Alex was going to make Gabriella realize that his words were a lie, Troy interrupted.

"Look why don't you go back to California and leave us alone," Troy said while pushing Gabriella closer to him.

"Stay out of it," Alex came closer to Troy trying to be more intimidating.

"Alex, just leave me alone," she whispered and looked down at her feet. It hurt her to say those words. She never thought she would say that to him. He was her friend.

Troy smirked at Alex.

Ryan had been questioning Sharpay about Troy ever since school started. Why was his sister so obsessed over him? He had to know. He followed her as she made her way through the crowd at Carla's party.

"Ryan, go away," Sharpay said.

"No. I'm not going to stop singing until you tell me. The itsy-bitsy spi-" her finger was held to his lips. She took his hand and led him to one of the rooms of the house.

"Okay I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone," she said as she closed the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Carla? Where's your bathroom?" Gabriella said. Carla pointed down one of the hallways and Gabriella smiled and left.

As she approached the bathroom she heard Sharpay's voice from inside a room. She put her ear to the door and listened.

"This summer at the party we had… Remember the time daddy went to England?" Sharpay started. Ryan nodded waiting for her to carry on. "Troy came to that party. Me and him were fooling around the whole time and he was being very sweet and stuff and nice.." she started to day dream.

"Sharpay!" Ryan clapped his hands for her to snap out of it.

"Anyway, he slept with me that night after we were both drunk. It was fantastic and-" she put her hands to her chest.

"Skip the details," Ryan said waiting for the rest before he asked what the hell was wrong with her.

"Okay. When we got back to school I thought we were together since he was my first and you don't just stop seeing each other after something so personal!" Sharpay raised her voice but then caught herself. Gabriella silently cried outside the door. "But no he still liked Gabriella. Before I knew it, Gabriella had seen me and Troy together. I liked the whole idea thus far and Alex and her were hanging out so I thought there was nothing to worry about. I told Troy that Alex was my cousin and the day after that Gabriella and him were suddenly together." Sharpay said.

That's all Gabriella needed to hear. Troy had lied to her. He had ruined such a great friendship; he had taken Alex away. He was an unfaithful asshole.

Gabriella angrily stormed out of the house. A pair of eyes noticed her.

**Hope you liked it! That was a pretty long chapter. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**YAY! Chapter 12. I have the story planned out and its going to be juicy. Enjoy!**

Troy chased after Gabriella. She was past the front door and almost onto the street, but she stopped and sat on the sidewalk. She buried her face under her arms and cried. Troy knew something had gone wrong and his future with Gabriella wasn't looking too good.

With a bewildered look on his face he came over to Gabriella and asked what was wrong.

"Don't touch me!" she got up and moved away from Troy.

XOXOXOXOXO

Alex had seen Troy chase after Gabriella and he knew something was wrong. He went outside to find Gabriella yelling at Troy. It hurt him to see her this way, but now she knew that Alex was her friend.

"How could you Troy?" Gabriella said making fists with her hands. She saw Alex and he came over to her.

"Gaby, are you okay?" he stood in between Troy and her and held her by the arms she cried in his arms and Troy furiously went over to the two.

"Listen, California, this has nothing to do with you!" he said moving in for a punch when the two started fighting. Alex landed a hard punch on Troy's jaw and Troy picked himself up and left.

Alex went over to Gabriella with a bleeding lip taking heavy breaths.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Why are you sorry? I should've believed you," she said rubbing her eyes trying to wipe away the tears.

"Stop crying and explain," he said taking her back inside the house.

They went into the guest bathroom to clean the cut on Alex's face. Gabriella took some of the toilet paper and rubbed it on his lip and then on his eye.

She sat down and started, "Troy slept with Sharpay." She said while playing with her hands.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" he said.

"Just forget it." She paused for a second and then said, "Do you…"

"Wanna dance?" Alex smiled.

"No. Do you like cheesecake," Gabriella put on a serious face and Alex frowned. "No I'm just kidding. Do you want to dance?" she said laughing and taking his hand.

The rest of the night was fun. They danced for hours and then Danny started throwing all the girls into the pool. Both Alex and Gabriella came out soaking wet and laughing. With all the activities going on Gabriella wasn't often reminded of Troy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The two friends walked into East High feeling better than ever. Gabriella no longer felt sorry for Troy, allowing Alex and her to get closer. They hadn't kissed although both of them longed for their lips to touch. Gabriella went over to the bulletin board and read the blue drama flyer.

"Hey look at that! The tryouts are this Wednesday," Gabriella said with a mischievous smile on her face turning to see Alex's face.

"So?" He said.

"So we should tryout," she said. Seeing the expression of 'no way' on Alex's face Gabriella took his hands and said, "Please?" she stuck out her lower lip and made a puppy dog face.

"I have basketball practice." He said. "Our big away game is coming up soon." He said looking at her face. She was still doing the puppy dog face.

"But this is after basketball practice. Please? Do it for me," she batted her eyelashes at him and he agreed. "Yay!" she said as they both rushed to English.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He was late. He ran to the auditorium as fast as he could. Gabriella was waiting for him with her arms crossed.

"Where have you been? We're on next!" she said noticing how sweaty he was. Gabriella saw Alex didn't even have time for a shower. "I forgive you," she said laughing.

"Oh. You think this is funny. Why don't I give you a hug then," he said opening his arms.

"Eww no!" the laughed and Darbus flashed them a dirty look.

"Gabriella Montez and Alex Palovio," Darbus lowered her glasses and had her pen ready at hand. It was their turn.

**I'm going to try to make Troy nicer, trust me! So how do you like the whole musical aspect of it? There's more coming your way! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**And now Chapter 13!! Let's see what our fellow seniors are up to…**

"You ready?" Alex said as they prepared themselves to stop on stage.

"Now that you're here, yes." Gabriella replied and smiled. She took a deep breath.

As they walked up the steps to the large stage, Gabriella was shivering with fear. She told herself it was going to be alright. Gabriella walked out from behind the large red velvet curtain, her long green skirt flowing and white fitted jacket clinging to her waist. She had a ribbon in her hair.

Alex was next to her and the music started. She turned to him.

"I don't know if I can do it Alex. I mean this is where. You know."

"You can do it Gaby! Don't worry. I'm here and I'll protect you. Show 'em what you got!" Alex said, hoping to cheer her up.

The music stopped and Darbus put down her pen. "You may begin." she said waiting for the two.

"Here it goes," Alex whispered to her.

"Yep," Gabriella said.

The music began.

"The first time I looked into your eyes.

I felt a sense of hope inside.

You had me from hello, but I never told you so."

She stopped as he started to sing. With confidence and trying to make Gabriella join in with energy, Alex began.

"I wish we could go back in time,

And I would be yours and you would be mine,

Together, whatever we did would be right"

Then Gabriella took a breath and hit the next note perfectly. Alex and her made the sweetest harmony.

"Always. I'll be with you,

Living in your heart, your dreams, your soul,

Powered as one we make a whole,

Without you, what would I be?

Not the same person I am today.

Full of fears and unsure destinies

Always.

You protect me. You hold me. You love me.

I'll be with you."

On the last note Gabriella let out an unexpected powerhouse note that took everyone in the auditorium by surprise. After a short pause, the crowd went absolutely wild and Alex picked Gabriella up and swung her around. At that moment time seemed to stand still.

"NEXT!" shouted Darbus showing no praise for the two.

Gabriella and Alex walked off stage puzzled.

"Wow, did we suck that bad? I thought we did awesome." He said. "All thanks to you, Gaby," Alex added.

"Oh, that's just typical Darbus. Don't worry about it. Maybe she really liked it. We'll see on Friday," replied Gabriella nodding.

"Whatever you say. She is pretty creepy. You know with her big nerdy glasses and her musical production accent on the cal! She is definitely the strangest teacher I have ever had," Alex said.

"Haha! Yeah she's not exactly your average person! But you get used to her. You know Alex, you always seem to make me laugh." She said and her cheeks turned a bright red.

They walked through the exit doors and began walking the long hallway, Gabriella still laughing all the way. Even from the hallway they could hear Sharpay and Ryan's loud peppy audition.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

At home things weren't going so smooth for Alex.

"Why are you doing this, mom?" asked Alex patiently.

"Doing what?" his mom asked.

"Spending more time on your phone and at work than with your son? I hardly see you anymore. Your always wrapped up in your work," said Alex as his mom sat down.

"Well you aren't exactly making an effort to be with me and the family either! What has happened to you Alex? You've become so...so distant," said Alex's mom as she put one arm on her hip.

"I guess it runs in the family! You know what mom? Whatever. I'm going to my room!" Alex said as he marched upstairs.

His mom sighed and the phone rang.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

During basketball practice the next few days, tension was high. To the rest of the team it looked like it was Alex against Troy even though they were on the same team. When Troy was open, Alex purposely passed to Zeke or Troy threw the ball extra hard to Alex so he almost fell over onto the cold and shiny court. This went on for a few practices until Chad finally broke things up.

"Okay, you two. For days you guys have been at each other's throats can you please settle your differences and shut the hell up so we can play some ball. Getcha head in the game!" said Chad as he slapped the ball hard. He moved back and the players formed a semi-circle around Troy and Alex who were angrily glaring at eachother.

"Yeah!" all the other players said in agreement.  
Then, Alex spoke up. "I can't talk to him; he's so…impossible. He's a liar and he hurt Gabriella." He paused. "TWICE!" he added.

"Yeah and I still think you tried to break us up! You…you damn idiot!" said Troy, almost boiling over with anger.

"Oh. Damn idot! Nice one." Alex said making fun of him.

The other players stopped and the coach looked at the two boys frowning.

"What's going on in here? Why aren't you all practicing? Our away game against our biggest rival is in a few weeks and you girls aren't nearly prepared. You two! Out! Go take a breather and uh try to resolve this ridiculous argument." Alex and Troy started towards the locker rooms and Coach Bolton stopped Troy. "Troy, I'm disappointed in you. As the team captain, you should be setting a better example for your fellow teammates," he said.

"Ok dad. I'm sorry," Troy said.

"Alright team today we're gonna…" said Coach Bolton as he began to walk off onto the court to meet the other players.

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 14 will be up soon. Thanks to my friend and co-writer of chapters 13 and 14, Nina:D!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**WOOH! CHAPTER 14! Enjoy! Please review!**

"How could you do that to Gabriella and then try to make it seem like it was my fault?" Alex asked in disgust after Troy had entered the locker room.

"But you were plotting with Sharpay to break me and Gabriella up!" Troy answered.

"No I wasn't! I would never do something to hurt her!" said Alex.

"I love Gabriella! I would never purposely try and hurt her," said Troy raising his voice.

"Well you sure didn't act it over the summer with Sharpay!" said Alex, as he walked past Troy.

"I know. I have no excuse for that." Troy turned around to face Alex. He stopped and folded his arms waiting for Troy to keep going. "I was drunk and careless and Sharpay was just there. She wanted it and I just didn't stop her. I feel terrible. How did you find out about that anyways?" asked Troy.

"Oh, Gaby told me when she came to my house, her eyes swollen from crying over you!" said Alex.

"She used to come to me when she cried." He said sitting down on the bench and staring down at the floor. "She really about you. I can't get her back. Not after what happened. I can't keep clinging to the past. I had my chance and I blew it." He stood up and Alex lost his mean stare. "I need to just step aside and let Gaby be happy. I need to let you have your chance. The most I can hope for is that she doesn't hate me," said Troy walking out of the locker room. Alex wasn't expecting this from Troy.

Troy got up and jogged back to the court leaving Alex somewhat confused but glad Troy had realized the truth. Back on the court, they didn't interact other than to pass the ball to each other, for both of them were a bit frazzled, but at least they weren't fighting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Eewww! The lunch looks disgusting today!" Gabriella said, pinching her tiny nose.

"What? Is mystery meat with a side of lumpy beetle filled mashed potatoes not your favorite? And I had this whole meal planned-" said Alex jokingly.

"Haha, you're sooo funny," said Gabriella sarcastically as the two went through the lunch line.

"Let's sit outside today, its nice out. I bet the picnic benches are open. C'mon! This 'cafeteria' is making me depressed. There aren't even posters on these grey walls. I feel like I'm in prison," said Alex.

"Alright, whatever you say, jailbird," said Gabriella.

After Alex had finished flicking off all of the dead gnats and wiping off the bird droppings, they sat down onto the blue benches. The classes had painted them a project for the school. There was a big tree just above them so the sun was not too bright.

"They probably ate the mystery meat and died," Gabriella said, referring to the gnats.

"Lets just drink the milk hopefully that's not bad too!" said Alex.

"Hey guys," said Troy as he approached Gaby and Alex's table. Gabriella quickly took a sip of her milk trying to avoid Troy.

"Hi," said Alex, Gabriella ignoring him.

"Can I sit here? " asked Troy.

"Yeah, I guess," said Alex, Gaby still silent.

While sitting at the table, Troy opened up to the two and let them know that he was okay with them two being together because he loved Gaby and if that was what she wanted then so be it. Troy didn't know that Gabriella and Alex weren't going out. Everybody thought they did, but they weren't. Was it that unusual for a girl and a guy to just simply be friends? They began to mend their relationship and although it was not completely healed, it was on the brink.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gabriella had been waiting all week for Friday and it was finally here. She rushed to school extra early hoping to find her and Alex's name posted on the bulletin for musical call backs. She rushed out of the house after putting on her green and white t-shirt and a white skirt. She didn't even stop to grab her usual breakfast of Wheaties and a grapefruit.

The door of her house slammed as she ran down the sidewalk almost stumbling on rocks on her way to school. When she arrived, there was almost no one there. Even Alex hadn't shown up. Still, she rushed to the bulletin board and found that the results had not yet been posted.

The only thing on the board were flyers for homecoming. It was in a few short weeks and was because of the big away basketball game. Before she could think about it much longer she saw Alex and motioned for him to come over to her. Just then, a door open and shut and out walked a pudgy overweight woman with a deep purple blouse and matching hideous skirt with a tight bun and a clipboard began walking to the board as well. Behind her were the one and only, Sharpay and Ryan.

**Did they make it?? Hmm… Guess we'll have to find out. Home coming should be fun, too!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I can't believe it! Chapter 15!!**

Darbus took a tack and pinned the freshly printed blue flyer onto the bulletin board. She clapped her hands in pride and walked off leaving the four students in curiosity.

Sharpay put her finger on the flyer and skimmed it until she saw her name. She glared at Gabriella and Alex but Ryan smiled excitedly.

Ignoring the two, Alex and Gabriella took a look at the flyer. Their names were under _Callbacks for Daniel and Victoria. _Gabriella turned to look at Alex and hugged him.

"We made it!" She could barely contain herself. Gabriella was so happy to have made the callbacks.

"We have to use free period to practice?" he said rubbing the back of his head. At least he didn't have to go after school.

As they headed towards English they noticed the new banners on the walls that read Homecoming 2008! There was also one that was counting down the days. It was about three weeks from that day.

Gabriella wondered if Alex would ask her to Homecoming. She wanted him to ask her, as friends, of course. Nothing more. Alex didn't like her, she thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Alright boys, take a permission slip and pass the other one down to the next guy." Coach Bolton paced back and forth while Coach Dean sat in a chair facing the boys. "If we win this game, that's an excellent sign for the team. If we lose, we have some work to do." He stopped. The players had his full attention they were all determined to beat the _Bobcats_. "I need the permission slip by tomorrow. Before we begin practice, let's go over a few details. The principal is offering for the rest of the school to come and support us. I agreed. We are renting about sx buses to drive up to the school. The drive is about-Coach Dean how long is it?" the coach asked.

"About seven hours, boys, so pack some snacks!" Coach Dean advised them.

"Yes, pack snacks or whatever. It's a seven hour drive. We will be staying at a hotel. On the first day, the busses will carry over the seniors and juniors. This day we will practice on their courts and get ready. The next day the sophomore and freshmen will arrive. This is the day of the game and we will depart the next day at five in the morning. I don't want any distractions on the trip. This isn't for you and your friends to have fun. It's to play a basketball game and have fun. We leave Monday and come back Wednesday morning. Two nights of hotel. The cost isn't that much since we have the whole school going. Each person pays a good hundred dollars. Oh and the principal asked me to let you know that the game kicks off Homecoming as we all know. So when we come back, the homecoming week is the week after, boys."

"Hands in," Troy said and all the team members put their hands in. They all smiled knowing that they were going to kick-ass at the Bobcat game.

"Wildcats! Get'cha head in the game!" They all chanted and Coach Bolton handed the players a basketball.

Practice had begun.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alex got home from basketball practice to be greeted by his angry mother.

"Alexander! We need to talk," she had her hands on her hips. He rolled his eyes and went back downstairs.

They sat in the living room and Alex put on his ' I don't really care' face.

"You have not helped around the house since we got here. You do nothing but whine and whine." She stood up and began her lecture. "Do you know how hard I work for us to live the life we do?" she asked. It was a rhetorical question but Alex answered anyways.

"Enough to keep you away from dad long enough so that you two got divorced?" Alex said. His mom frowned. "Mom, forget it. If you want me to take out the garbage or whatever, okay. But if you don't want to make the effort then why should I?" He got up with his basketball at hand and went upstairs. His mother sat on the couch not knowing what to think or what to do.

**There ya go! Please review! Things will get spicey soon! I think the next chapter will probably be on the bus to the away game. Probably. OK!! I got to get to writing more chapters for my other fanfics so bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's Chapter 16!!!! Thank you, INspiredINk for your help with chapter 16! It's awesome, baybay! Sorry I haven't submitted chapters in a while. Or at least it seems that way to me, but enjoy this one!**

For days, the basketball team counted down the seemingly endless days until the big game. Finally, they were just days away from the anticipated moment. Players were putting in extra hours to work up their stamina. And even though Alex and Troy had worked out their issues, they weren't on friendly terms. Every time Troy passed Alex or Gabriella in the hall, they would all look down at the newly waxed, shiny floors.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gabriella sat on the balcony of her room looking out into the dark starry night sky. She couldn't figure out what made her sit here because it reminded her of Troy, for that was where he confessed his love to her. But now, Troy was out of the picture. He had ripped her heart out, run it over with Sharpay's shiny convertible and then put it in a blender! Okay, well maybe that was a bit dramatic but he hurt her and she didn't know if she could ever forgive him no matter how nice he tried to be. She in a way, loved Alex. He was there for her and understood her.

Gabriella went inside and lay on her bed. Alex even did auditions for the musical with her and wanted to get the part for her. He was taking time from basketball to rehearse with her for the final auditions, which were in a few weeks. Now, she had let him focus on basketball though. She knew that he would never repeat Troy's mistake. Her mind was running faster than she could follow. She knew she had feelings for Alex, but did he have feelings for her? Staring at her bubble gum pink wall until her mind started to go hazy, she drifted off into a light sleep…

There she was, running from a large green fire-breathing dragon. Gabriella was wearing a big puffy pink princess gown with a tiara and charred gloves. Shrieking, she tripped and her dress caught on a shrub. Then, a knight in shining armor appeared just as the dragon was about to take hold of her. He reached out and pulled her down so she fell on his smooth, shiny, cool suit. He protectively placed her behind him as he began to fight off the huge dragon. Once the dragon was slain, he rushed over to her. She looked at him and removed his headpiece. Gabriella took it off and found Alex underneath the heavy helmet. He bent over to stroke her face, gently. Then, he leaned in to give her a kiss but just as their lips were about to touch she heard something a little bit less romantic.

"Gaby! Come down for dinner!" her mother screamed from downstairs.

Disappointed yet somehow feeling fulfilled and answered, Gabriella replied, "Yeah! I'll be right down!"

She rubbed her head and began to get up, adjusting her flowing pink skirt and belt. Sure, this was her dream, but this was how she wanted reality to happen. She realized that Alex was her knight in shining armor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Alex got home from basketball practice, he was sweaty, tired and not up for another pointless fight with his mother. "What was wrong with her," he thought. He began stomping up the newly cleaned white carpeted stairs. His mother was nowhere in sight. At his bed, he found a note from his mother. His mouth went dry as he read it.

Dear Alex,

I needed some time to think. I hope you don't take this the wrong way but I've taken a trip to visit your aunt. It won't be permanent but I need to do this, for your sake and mine, to reanalyze all that's happened and what's happening. Grandma will be over later tonight and I have some Hungry Man dinners for you in the fridge. I hope this can help us.

Mom

**Aww! Poor Alex. Please review and check out my other fanfiction stories!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17! Thanks inspiredink**

Today was the day. Troy and Alex were leaving for the big game. As coach said, they'd be gone a few extra days. They were all out of class and preparing to get on the large charter bus.

"Hey guys! I baked us all some Crème Brule's for the road, chocolate Crème Brule too!" Zeke said proudly, lifting up a yellow lace napkin to reveal eight Crème Brule deserts sitting in a basket.

"Thanks…yea thanks a lot Zeke. I'm sure they'll be scrumptious!" Chad said jokingly.

Alex shut his gym locker and walked up from behind the locker room benches to talk to his teammates, "Can you tell coach I'll be right back, guys? I want to go say goodbye to Gaby".

"Ooooooo. Mua, mua, mua!" all the people said making kissing sounds. Troy just smiled.

Troy could not take hearing that, so he stood up grabbed his gym bag and ran out of the locker room. He looked up at the walls with pictures of him and the wildcat team logo as he ran through the hallway. The shiny floors and lockers reflected his image. Alex passed him as he zoomed to meet Gabriella. Troy sat in the corner of the hallway, where the shadows covered most of him, his hands on top of his head, running his brown hair through his fingers. To him, he was losing everything he had ever fought for: Gabriella, the team, his friends, and simply his happiness. He could get through this, though. And he was going to. Troy couldn't waste his time mopping about this; he was going to make the best of his senior year, with or without Gabriella.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gabriella sat in a history classroom filled with distractions. Maybe it was all the posters and sculptures of dead presidents or ancient civilizations. On the other hand, maybe it was because she would see Alex just before he left. It wasn't like he was going to be gone for a week; she'd see him that night.

"Mrs. Harris? May I please go get my binder? I think I grabbed the wrong one," she asked.

"Why Ms. Montez, that's not like you. However, I suppose just this once I shall let you, but don't make it a repeated thing. Go ahead," replied the teacher suspiciously.

"Oh, Ms Harris? May I please go to the woman's room? It's that time of month for me," said a blonde precocious girl wearing a sparkly pink headband, a satin pink floral jacket and a white skirt.

"Certainly, Ms. Evans. Don't forget the hall passes girls. Take the red ones," she pointed to the hallpasses that sat on the counter.

Once the girls had left the overly decorated room, Gabriella started to run to where Alex was waiting for her. Sharpay decided instead of talking to Gabriella about Alex, to follow her. She knew that she had not left a binder. Gabriella ran faster than she ever had, her hair flowing behind her and her ribbon falling off her skirt. Sharpay could barely keep up because she was wearing her new Italian designer heals.

Gabriella passed Troy who was still sitting, but Sharpay spotted him and decided to talk to him instead, for she would hear what would happen with Alex and Gabriella later and it was not worth ruining her new shoes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Alex!" shouted Gabriella as she saw him beneath the stairs.

"Hi Gabriella," replied Alex solemnly.

"You're gonna be great out there so don't even worry. And I'll be there, your number one fan, cheering you on," said Gabriella wanting to liven him up.

"Yeah, thanks. I guess I'm just a little out of it," he said.

"Are you OK? Can I do anything?" she asked energetically. Alex was always there for her so now it was her turn to have his back.

"Nah, its just my mom. We're not…let's just say things aren't…peachy, as Mrs. Harris says, around my house right now. I just hope it doesn't ruin my game," he shrugged.

Alex sat down on the windowsill and reached to grab the shiny stair handle bar. Gabriella looked over him with caring eyes. Maybe this was her chance to tell him how she felt. It might make him feel better. However, it might ruin his game if he's distracted or confused. Gabriella decided to wait for now. When the moment was perfect, she'd tell him.

"I'm so sorry. Just make it a reason to fight harder for the win this week. You're the strongest person I know, Alex, and I love you for it," she said generally.

He knew that what she said she didn't mean that she loved him but he wanted to tell her how he felt anyway.

"Gaby, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," he said slowly.

Unsuspecting, she replied, "Okay, go ahead."

"Okay, well here it goes. I always knew even before I met-" he began to pour his heart out to her but before he could finish his sentence, his phone rang. It was Chad.

"Yes?," Alex said, rather irritated that he had been interrupted.

"Hey man, the bus is leaving. Get your butt over here or coach says we're leaving without you!" said Chad.

"Okay! I'll be right there!" Alex replied. He grabbed his bag, swung it over his shoulder and leaned over to Gabriella.

"I got to go but thanks for listening Gaby. You're the best. I'll see you at the game," Then he leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. As he ran away she toughed her rosy cheeks, smiling. She'd see him later that night when her bus came in.

**Thanks to all my readers and hope you liked the chapter!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I seriously cannot believe that we are on Chapter ****18****! Anyways read and enjoy my peeps!! **

"Hey Troy," said Sharpay as she sat down next to Troy. "You need a shoulder to cry on, baby?"

"Oh, hi Sharpay; actually, I can't really talk. I got to get on the bus," he said as he got up.

"Well, I'll see you there. Don't worry about Gabriella; just forget her. _I'll_ be waiting for you after the game," she said flirtatiously, blowing him a kiss, as she walked away.

"_Why can't he like me? What does Gabriella have that I don't have? I'm prettier, more popular, and more talented, sure, I'm not smarter but who cares about that? No matter what it takes I'll find some way to make her disappear from his world and so that I take her place,"_ Sharpay thought as she walked back to Mrs. Harris's history class.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The bus ride was uneventful and somewhat stressing. He was thinking about Gabriella the whole way there while the other guys were being crazy. He thought about asking her to homecoming and how he would ask her. Then he just gave up and drifted into sleep…

A pillow hit Alex's face. "Alex! Wake up! We're here!" shouted Chad.

"Thanks," replied a sleepy Alex.

They all got off the bus and looked up at the huge, fancy hotel standing in front of them.

"Whoa! I bet they make good Crème Brule!" said Zeke with a large smile on his face.

The hotel had stone walls that looked over a hundred years old. It had many windows with heavy drapes inside. If the outside looked this stunning, the team could only imagine the inside.

"Grab your bags, boys," Coach Bolton said. He couldn't keep his eyes off the hotel and its guests. People in long gowns and suits kept walking in and out. They had to have the wrong hotel.

"Alright gather around wildcats," The coach moved his hands signaling for the boys to come closer. They sat around the coach with their bags at hand. "I will read the list of rooms and who is in what room. Okay." He took the clipboard out of his backpack and began.

Alex had a room with Danny and Zeke. At least he wouldn't starve to death. They went up the stairs that were covered by a long red velvet carpet. Some of the guests looked at them in disgust.

The three reached floor thirty-seven, where the rest of the school would be staying. The whole floor was theirs. Alex held the room key in his hands, excited to see the inside of the room.

"3444, 3445, 3446, 3447!" Zeke said. 3447 was their room and Alex took the card and slid it through. He pushed the door open to reveal a luxurious hotel room. The school hadn't rented suites, but it didn't matter; this was way better than any suite they had stayed at.

There were two king sized beds with a flat-screen TV and a large bathroom.

"Wow," Alex raised his eyebrows.

The phone of their room rang and Danny rushed over to it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Taylor and Gabriella rushed into the bus; they were so anxious to meet up with the basketball team. Gabriella couldn't wait to see Alex and the rest of the team play. The big game was just two days away. It was kind of stupid that they had to leave at separate times in the busses. The Coach definitely didn't want any distractions.

"This is so exciting! I remember in Freshmen year, we did this!" Taylor pointed out. Her and Gabriella sat down.

"Really? It's nice to get some time off of school," Gabriella said as she buckled herself in.

"Very nice," Taylor added as the two girls giggled.

Half way through the bus ride, Taylor decided to ask Gabriella what was going on with Alex. As her best friend, she deserved to know the juicy details.

"Okay, Gabs, so what's with you and Alex," she nudged Gabriella.

"Nothing," Gabriella said. Taylor looked at her in the eye. "Really." She said.

"I'm your best friend and I need to know these things," Taylor had a point. It couldn't hurt just to finally let somebody know how she felt. She decided it was okay.

"I just think he's a really sweet guy." She said quickly. "Just a friend." Gabriella started to think about his wonderful smile. "Maybe more," she didn't realize what she was saying. "I mean he's cool," she returned back from her day dream and Taylor decided to cool it. She knew it; Gabriella had fallen for Alex.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Yeah, definitely!" Danny said over the phone. It was Spencer, Andrew, and Kyle. Alex and Zeke couldn't figure out what Danny was talking about with them. Alex lay on the bed and took off his shoes. He sunk into the soft sheets.

"Hey this thing is kinda bouncy," he said and stood up on the bed. He pushed his feet into the bed and started to jump.

"Wash up guys because tonight we're hitting the clubs." Danny said as he took his shirt off and took another one out of his suitcase.

Should he go? Alex thought.

**Hmmm….What will happen next? **


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is SPICY! Let's give it up for Chapter 19! And thanks a MILLION to Nina for her help with this chapter. **

A night out with the guys wouldn't hurt. Live a little, Alex thought to himself. He would miss Gabriella's arrival though, but she'd understand. Would the coach even let them go? He might just be worrying for nothing.

"How are we getting this past the coach?" Alex said. The other two looked at him as if he were stupid.

"You really aren't as smart as you look when it comes to this stuff." Danny said. They hadn't answered the question but Alex let it go.

He grabbed a collared shirt and put it on without tucking it in and rolling the sleeves up so that they were all jumbled up. Alex grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth and then played with his hair a bit. He looked at himself in the mirror. Maybe it wasn't worth the risk of getting caught by the coach, or Gabriella.

"Should we really do this?" Zeke said as he tied his shoelace. "I mean coach knows what he's talking about when he says no distractions," he said.

Danny turned from the mirror. "Zeke, it is our senior year, man, let's have fun," Danny said and put some gel in his hair so that his hair was spiked.

------

"Troy? Let's go, dude," Chad said as he grabbed his jacket and patted Troy on the back. He didn't really want to go out that night. But it could be good for him…

------

"Now, I know you all think you're old enough to roam the hotel at all hours of the night and 'visit each other during the night", Mrs. Kendall said as she made air quotes, "but you aren't. You are to stay in you're rooms and only leave to get food. Don't disappoint us, or we won't be doing this again!"

The upperclassmen unloaded the bus and headed inside the hotel. It was beautiful. They were all exhausted from the trip and starving. Gabriella couldn't wait to put some food in her mouth. Zeke's Crème Brule didn't sound half bad right now.

They carried their heavy bags up to the thirty seventh floor. Taylor and her were lucky to be in the same room but to their dismay when they opened the door to room 3448, Sharpay sat at one of the beds and smirked. She was also their roommate.

"Hello girls. We are going to have so much fun," Sharpay said obnoxiously joking. Gabriella and Taylor uneasily put their luggage down by the other bed as Sharpay returned to filing her perfectly polished, French manicured nails.

"So, Gaby. Anything else I should know about Al-," Gabriella kicked Taylor so she was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Not anything that important. Albert's favorite color is blue and he likes pizza," Gabriella replied through gritted teeth, using Albert as code for Alex.

Sharpay looked up at them from her pink filer. She knew something was up so she decided to stay up and listen to their conversation tonight. She thought maybe it was about where Gabriella went during history and got excited.

"I need my beauty sleep so don't wake me up," Sharpay said as she tossed her hair to a side. She laid down and turned the other way so the girls couldn't see her face. But she kept her eyes open, waiting to hear some gossip.

"Yeah, okay," Taylor said. What a diva! It was ten o'clock when her stomach growled. "I'm pretty hungry. Wanna see if they're still serving dinner. Or we could just get a lovely feast from the downstairs vending machines?" Taylor said rubbing her stomach.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna wait here and see if you-know-who calls me." She gripped her phone in her hands. "Maybe later we can grab a soda or something," Gabriella replied.

"Ok! I'll be back soon," said Taylor as she walked out the door.

_Where was Alex?_ Gabriella thought. He said he'd be waiting at the bus for her, but he hadn't showed up. It was probably nothing. She'd just see him tomorrow during breakfast.

She gave up after ten minutes of hearing Sharpay's loud fake snores and went downstairs to accompany Taylor for dinner.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The eight basketball players walked through the doors of Club 86. It was a very dim club with over hundreds of people scattered around. The music was booming and the guys were ready for some fun. There were girls dancing on the bar pouring alcohol into men's mouths and people all around dancing like crazy. The younger ones that had never been to a club before immediately took off to dance. The seniors separated; Alex stayed with Zeke, and Troy hanged with Danny and Chad. Alex stood where he was for a while. Already, Danny and Chad were the center of attention on the dance floor.

Alex went to the dance floor and found himself in between two blonde girls. They were all over him so he moved away but they didn't even notice. Corrupted youth with fake IDs; it was beautiful. Alex thought.

"Hey, sweetheart," a girl holding a beer in her hand walked over to him. What had he gotten himself into? "Wanna dance?" she said. Alex turned her down. God knows what could happen here.

He went over to the bar and sat down. The bartender didn't even ask to see an ID when he ordered a beer. The same girl who had asked him to dance sat next to him and carefully laid her hand on his back.

"Hey," he mumbled as the bartender placed a Bud Light in front of him. She was definitely older than him but she didn't seem to care. She slipped off her jacket slowly, making sure he watched, and looked at him flirtatiously. The girl and him had a couple drinks and then from there all he remembered was laughing hysterically. He could remember flashes of the girl kissing him and then he began kissing her neck. **(AN: that's all they did so don't worry!) **He felt stupid.** His **mind didn't follow what his body did.

"Yeah man! That's the way to score!" said Danny as he walked by with a girl on his arm approaching where Troy was. He was dancing with lots of people but he hadn't taken a sip of a drink. He needed his game to be perfect tomorrow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The drunken Alex returned to the hotel unaccompanied and had nearly killed himself by walking into the street on a green light. He was stumbling over himself and laughed at the cab drivers and even the dog in the corner of the street.

Miraculously, he found his way to the elevator. Alex couldn't remember what floor it was and even if he did the numbers on the buttons were a blur. He squinted and still couldn't tell. He started laughing again.

"Why is the elevator spinning?," he said laughing uncontrollably.

He pressed 9 buttons at a time and fell backwards when it started to move. "EARTHQUAKE!" he shouted, still laughing. Before he knew it the elevator was going back down to the main lobby. The first button he pressed was floor 40 then floor 22 and then floor 61. Apparently somebody in the main lobby had to use the elevator. He started to pick himself up but fell down again.

The doors opened as a young woman with dark brown hair came into the elevator accompanied by another girl. She was saying his name but he couldn't make out the other words.

**This was one of those PG 13 chapters… Hope you liked it. And for the people EHEM ashley01fan person it's going to end 50/50 so that all the readers are happy!! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is Chapter 20 and special thanks to my friend 0.CraziiBabii.0!!**

"Alex?" the girl with brown hair asked. Alex squinted his eyes, trying to recognize the woman standing in front of him. "Uh…" was his only response.

"Alex, you don't look so good…" that voice was so familiar to him.

The blurry figure held out a hand. Still lying on the floor, Alex grabbed the hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, pretty lady," he greeted. The hand pulled him to his feet. Alex started laughing, "I got taller…"

"Um… I think I'll just leave you two alone. See ya later, Gabby," the girl beside her disappeared and winked at her.

"Bye, Taylor. Are you okay, Alex? What were you doing on the floor?" the girl with dark hair asked.

Alex pointed at her, "Are you Gabriela?"

Her head nodded slowly, "Yes…" Alex grew a big goofy smile. He threw his arm around her shoulder and started leaning on her for support. "Gabby! Aren't you supposed to be at the hotel?" he asked her.

She looked at him strangely, "We are at the hotel…" Alex looked around in the small, cramped room. "Damn! This place is small!" he spat.

"We're in the elevator, Alex," Gabriela explained. She pressed a button and it lit up. "Oh! Pretty light!" Alex stared at the button in amazement. The elevator was moving up. "Ah! Gabriela, hold me!" Alex screamed while jumping on Gabriella. They both fell to the floor.

"Alex, are you drunk?" Gabriella asked.

"Maybe… Perhaps… Why not?" Alex said lying next to Gabriella.

"Oh god, you are drunk," Gabriella's eyes widened as she stared down at him. She started to get up. The elevator slowed down and there was a high pitched ding. Alex threw his arm in the air, "Cookies are done!"

Gabriela grabbed his arm and pulled him up. The elevator doors opened. She couldn't just leave Alex there though. But she also couldn't go back to her room; Sharpay and Taylor were there. She pressed the button with the numbers 6 and 0 on it and they went up to the roof. Alex was starting to fall asleep but she kept shaking him awake.

"Oh my god, you are heavy!" she said while pulling his arm out of the elevator. He stumbled out.

"I bet your not!" he said and tried to pick her up. She couldn't let a drunken guy on the top of a roof carry her so she shook him off. Alex started skipping to the edge, but Gabriella pulled him back.

After she managed to keep him still and calm him down she began to question him. "What exactly were you doing?" she said. He looked out into the sky and was quiet.

While Gabriella patiently waited for an answer, memories of that night came back to Alex: the girl, the club, all the beers, and the kissing.

"I didn't mean to!" he yelled and Gabriella pulled him back down. "But I couldn't stop!" he said. He regretted what he had done.

"Alex what are you talking about?" she said but he wouldn't look her in the eye. What could've happened?

He got up and started walking. He tripped over himself and as Gabriella went over to help him she noticed a tear in his eye. Why was he crying?  
"I kissed her!" Alex yelled and Gabriella put her hand over his mouth and said _Shh!_ She took it in; he had kissed another girl.

"You kissed who? Alex you're not making any sense," She held his arms in her hands. Alex had screwed up.

"The girl at the club, I-I kissed her," he mumbled and Gabriella could barely make out what he was saying.

"Why are you so sorry? It's fine," she lied. She was hurt inside; Alex didn't like her.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella. I'm sorry," He repeated the phrase over and over again. Then he turned around and held her in his arms. She hesitated at first but then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry because I don't like her." He paused. "I like you, Gabriella," he cried.

She held him tighter and whispered, "I really like you, too, Alex. I like you a lot."

"You're warm," he said. "And smell like cookies. You ate them all didn't you?" Then she remembered he was drunk. He probably wouldn't even remember how she admitted her feelings for him. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh and simply enjoy the moment.

"Yes I ate all the cookies," she played along and he frowned.

"Why the heck didn't you save me one?" he whined. She carefully put her hands on his face and looked at him. He smiled as she moved in for a kiss.

**END CHAPTER! Hmm…YAY! I love it! It's so funny and romantic.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I love the romance! By the way the idea for the drunk thing was kinda from Raise Your Voice. I didn't realize it was so similar until I actually wrote it! Thanks for reading and enjoy:D**

Their lips touched, sending a shiver down his spine. Her lips were tingling and Alex smiled as he lightly kissed her again. Then he gently put his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Gabriella lay next to him with her head at his chest.

They had woken up just at sunrise. Gabriella sleepily looked out at the sky that was a light orange and blue. Alex was still asleep. She decided to let him rest before he begun his tiring practices but before she knew it he opened his eyes and put his hand on hers.

They were silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Alex twirled Gabriella's hair in his finger. He couldn't remember what exactly had happened, or why he was on top of the roof, but he remembered something warm and soft touch his lips now and then. It must've been Gabriella. Whatever it was he was happy to be there. Gabriella stood up and held out her hand to Alex. He grabbed it and pulled himself off the ground. Unexpectedly he hugged her and finally Gabriella spoke the first words.

"Don't ever get drunk again," she said with a smile on her face. He laughed.

"It was all part of my fiendishly clever (**line from the guardian**) plan to get you to like me," he said as they waited for the elevator.

"Like you? Who said I liked you?" she said and Alex felt stupid for a second. She walked into the elevator and turned around waiting for him. He had a dumbfounded look on his face. "I adore you," she said and then he smiled and got into the elevator.

"That means you'll go to Homecoming with me, right?" he said moving closer to her.

"If you want me to," she said and looked up at him.

"Of course I do," Alex said and took her hand as they exited the elevator.

The floor was silent for all the students were still asleep. The team had to wake up the earliest for practice; eight. All the others would go to the museum once the sophomores and freshmen arrived. Gabriella and Alex wouldn't see each other until that night.

XOXOXOXO

Troy put on some gym shorts, a shirt, and his sneakers. He and his teammates were getting ready for practice at Green High, the home of the bobcats. They were allowed to use their gym to prepare.

He grabbed his sports bag and room key and headed down to breakfast. He felt awkward dressed so casually at the hotel. People stared at the four young men. Coach Bolton would be waiting for them at the table. It surprised all of them that he hadn't even the slightest clue where they had been last night.

Alex, Danny and Zeke were already there and starting on their pancakes. Where had Alex been last night? He would be the one to get suspension if anybody found out. The old, aggressive Troy would've ratted him out, but the new Troy had made peace with Alex.

XOXOXOXO

"So…" Taylor nudged Gabriella.

"So what?" Gabriella knew what Taylor was referring to but she ignored her.

Taylor put down her fork and clasped her hands together. "Girl, you were out all last night and you mean to tell me nothing happened?" She raised her eyebrow and Gabriella searched for the right words.

"Well," she drank some water. "I can't say nothing happened." She smiled knowing that Taylor would be itching for more.

"Then tell me what did happen," Gabriella had her full attention.

"We just talked and-" she moved in closer and whispered to Taylor "I kissed him."

Taylor jumped in her seat from the excitement. Her best friend smiled and then motioned for her to keep it down low; Sharpay was headed their way. What on earth could she want now? She already had Troy.

Sharpay put down her pink purse in front of her and sat down. She put on a fake smiled and snapped her fingers for a waiter to come immediately. Taylor and Gabriella kept eating.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Gabriela, but are you and Alex together?" She said. Sharpay loved gossip and there was no hiding it. Gabriella nodded and Sharpay gasped and clapped her hands. "Yay for you!" she said.

"Sharpay, if you don't mind me asking: why do you care?" Gabriella snapped. She didn't mean to appear rude but Sharpay was pushing her to the limit.

"I'm just looked out for Alex. He is family you know," she said. Gabriella and Taylor didn't believe her for a second but they decided to let it slip. They silently ate and then a guy walked up to Sharpay. Taylor and Gabriella looked up in curiosity.

"Sharpay? Zeke left these for you," he said and handed her a carefully packaged box of cookies. Sharpay smiled and took the box. She put it down in front of her. Zeke still had a crush on her, but he was too _different_ for her.

**Okay please review! Check out my other stories. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay here is Chapter 22. Homecoming week will be based more on what's going on with Troy. **

Troy woke up and jumped out of bed. He had mixed feelings for today. It was the day of the big game and he was excited but still worried; would he be good? He was the first one up and Chad was noisily snoring on the couch. In just ten hours they would play the Green High bobcats and hopefully pound them to the ground. Time to buckle down; no distractions whatsoever today.

XOXOXOXOXO

Gabriella sat in the fifth row; the closest she could get. The team was getting ready in the lockers while both school's alumni shouted cheers at each other. If school spirit had a limit they had certainly passed it. The East High students continually shouted "Wildcats got game Bobcats are just lame". Not the best cheer but it worked.

The basketball team broke the banner and Alex and the rest of the team entered the court. All the East High students, dressed in red, stood up and held banners above their head. They all smiled at the crowd.

"Alright, let's do this!" Troy said and patted Alex on the back. "Wildcats!" he started the chant.

The rest followed. "Getcha head in the game!"

The players from each team shook hands and recited the pledge of allegiance. After that, the game began. The wildcats and bobcats took their positions and Chad and a member of the opposite team were getting ready to jump for the ball. The referee blew the whistle and Chad quickly stole the ball.

To Alex, he dribbled down the court and found himself trapped between two other players and passed to Zeke who immediately threw the ball to Troy. He went in for a lay-up and it went in. The crowd went wild and the team high-fived and patted Troy on the back.

The ball was taken out by number 21 on the other team. Passed to 23, and right outside of the three-point line, he took a shot. Danny jumped and his fingertips brushed past the ball causing it to fall into his hands. He quickly passed to Alex and he made a run down court and went in for a two point shot and made it.

XOXOXOXOXO

60-62 in favor of the bobcats with ten minutes left on the clock. They just need one shot to tie, and if they could, two shots to win. They could do this. Coach Bolton called a time out and the wildcats stood in a circle around him. All of them were sweating and fighting for a bottle of water.

"All right boys. The score is 60-62. We can do this; we are the wildcats! Win or lose we played a hell of a game." He said and they nodded in agreement.

"What team?" Chad yelled as they all put their hands in the middle.

"Wildcats!" they said. Chad repeated himself and so did the rest of the team. And finally in unison they all said, "Getcha head in the game!"

The game resumed. Steals came from everywhere from both teams. After seven minutes some members gave up hope but Troy didn't. He was going to make the shot for his team.

Troy angrily ran towards the bobcat player who hesitantly passed to his team member but Troy stuck his hand out and took the ball. He dribbled down the court and passed to Kyle who passed back. Right at the three point line with a minute left on the clock, Troy took the chance and shot. With a loud swish, the ball went in.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Homecoming week had arrived. Everyone still remembered Troy's winning shot for the game against the bobcats. Life was good for Troy again. So what? He was single but who cares. The only problem was he didn't have a date for Homecoming. Obviously, Gabriella was taken and Sharpay would bore him out of his mind.

"Think fast!" Chad tossed him a crumpled piece of paper and as he turned around to catch it, he felt something hard on his chest. Someone had bumped into him and dropped their books.

"Sorry," he said bending down to pick up the books. He looked up to see a new face. It was a girl and her face was hidden by her jet-black hair and glasses. She was very slim and wore a long sleeve shirt with ripped jeans.

"It's ok," she said under her breath and got up.

"I haven't seen you around here," he said and she nodded. She was very quiet and held her books tightly at her chest. "What's your name?" he said trying to be nice.

"Jane," she said plainly and walked off before he told her his name. Her sky-blue eyes were intensely bright and she had a very innocent look on her face. **(a/n she is suppose to look kind of like megan fox, the girl from transformers)**

**That's it for chapter 22. It wasn't too dramatic. Jane and Troy won't get serious trust me. I had the greatest idea about how to end this so that everybody was happy! It's reaaallly good! Yay! Nobody will be disappointed. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	23. Chapter 23

**(a/n chapter 24 is written but I would like five more reviews before I post it!)**

**Alright the story is almost done. About 6 more chapters left. Teartear. There WILL most definitely be a sequel that you will enjoy. **

Alex arrived home Tuesday night expecting his grandmother to be sitting on the coach watching George Clooney on vh1 or something of the sort but all he found was silence. He looked around and nobody was in sight. He thought nothing of it and went upstairs. With his duffle bag, and science book at hand he started down the hallway to his room.

When he reached the master bedroom, his mother's room, he saw three suitcases out. What was going on? He walked in. "Mom?" he said waiting for an answer. The lights in the room were turned on and his mother appeared from the closet.

"Alex, we need to talk," she said. Was she abandoning him for good? Even though she wasn't the best mother, Alex loved her. "I talked to your father and-"

"You're leaving again?" he asked and raised his voice. His mother shook her head and continued.

"No, Alex. You are leaving," she said and went over to the suitcases. Alex didn't know what to say? What did she mean by he was leaving? Leaving where?

"What are you talking about?" he said. His mother held out the suitcase for him to grab it. Alex ignored it. "Mom?" he waited for an answer and his mom looked nervously at him.

"I can't handle you alone. You're going back to Los Angeles to live with your father," she said. Finally, when things were perfect, he had to leave again. He didn't want to leave.

Alex moved away from her. "No," he said and shook his head. "I am not going back. Not now." He said. His mom attempted to calm him down but he shook her off. There was no way he was going to leave Gabriella. "Mom, how could you do this to me?" he felt hot tears roll down his face and he went to his room and slammed the door so hard the paintings on the wall rattled.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Troy got ready for school the next morning. He looked in the mirror, washed his face and smiled. He ran his fingers through his hair to give it more 'body' and pulled on a clean solid colored shirt and jeans. He still had to find that date. He was Troy Bolton he could have anybody he wanted basically. Except the girl that he really did want.

Chad caught up with Troy. "Alright, dude. We have to find you someone." He said looking around. "If you get desperate, there's always Sharpay," he joked and Troy moaned. Anything but her. "What about Stacey?" he said and pointed at a girl with dirty blonde hair walking by them. She smiled and Troy just nodded.

"No," he said as soon as she was out of ear shot.

"Vikki?" he said. Troy shook his head. "Laila?" he asked. Once again, he shook his head and responded _No_.

Then Jane walked down the hallway carefully making sure that she wasn't getting in anyones way. She seemed very sad and out of place. What if he asked her to the dance? It would help her fit in better and he would have a date. Troy decided to give it a shot. It's not like he was asking her to marry him or anything of the sort.

"What about her?" he said pointing at Jane. Chad shrugged.

"Why not?" he said. He gave Troy a push. "Go." He said and walked off in another direction.

Troy stumbled into her. Jane moved back. "Are you okay?" she said softly. He looked at her and took a few breaths before he asked her.

"Yeah. Just fine," he mumbled. "Listen do you have a date for homecoming?" he asked. Before she could answer he said, "I mean cause if you don't and I don't we could just kind of go together. Not as a date or anything," he said. Troy couldn't believe how stupid he was being. "Not that I wouldn't want you to be my date because I do. No I don't if you don't want to," he said. He couldn't find the right words to ask a girl out.

"I'll go with you," she said and smiled. She really did have a nice smile. She laughed and Troy did, too.  
"Great," he said and rubbed the back of his head nervously. _What an idiot!_

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Alex didn't want to go to school. It would be painful to see the great things he was leaving behind; Gabriella, his friends, his basketball team, his senior year memories. He buried his head in his pillow and moaned. Why was life so difficult?

He had two more weeks with everybody. Alex would let Gabriella down with the Callbacks and let the team down just because his mom couldn't handle him. He wasn't much trouble. He spent all his time in his room and didn't bother anyone. His mom didn't understand.

All the way to school he thought of a way to tell Gabriella he was leaving. She was so special to him. He couldn't say it too plainly or else it would seem that he didn't care but he couldn't whine about it so that he was immature. Gabriella would understand; she was Gabriella. She would know just what to say.

Alex arrived at school and past Gabriella without a word. She could sense something was wrong. She turned around and grabbed his arm. He didn't say anything.

"Hey. What's wrong?" she said. He refused to look her in the eye; he would burst into tears and look like an idiot in front of the whole student body. "Alex? Are you okay?" she said pulling his head up.

He gulped. "Yeah, I'm good," he whispered and pulled away and left. Gabriella was worried about him. The bell rang and she hurried to class.

**Thanks for reading. Yay for Troy! Nay for Alex. Poor little guy. So sad...Please please please review. **


	24. Chapter 24

Gabriella sat at their usual lunch table waiting for Alex to show up. He was always there before her, with a gigantic smile on his face, but today he wasn't. Nobody else realized, but she knew that something was really bothering him. Gabriella was worried.

Alex wasn't hungry. He couldn't eat with his stomach tied up in a billion knots. He paced the hallway up and down occasionally kicking a locker or two. Everybody was at lunch including the teachers, so the hallway was completely empty and free for him to let out his anger.

"Alex?" Coach Dean said. He was carrying a pack of papers in his hand. The wrinkles on his face showed wisdom and his sympathetic nature. "Shouldn't you be at lunch?" he asked.

Alex calmed down. "Yeah, but I'm not hungry," he said and shrugged.

"Nonsense. You're a growing boy." Coach Dean said holding his finger up at him. "Look, I know I'm old, but I know that you're not out here because you're simply not hungry," he said stopping in front of him. He cracked a small smile. Alex hated how old people knew everything. His grandmother did it all the time. "What's wrong?" he said and put his hand at Alex's shoulder.

"I'm moving. That's what's wrong. My so-called mother can't handle me," he said making air quotes as he spoke. He started pacing in a circle again and Coach Dean just folded his arms and listened. "I mean come on! Why do I have to move back? It's like someone's just out there to get me!" he said and finally stopped to look at Coach Dean in the eye.

He smiled again. "That's life, boy. You can pace hallways back and forth and whine or just enjoy what's given to you," he said. Coach Dean left knowing he had left the correct impact on Alex. Coach Dean was right; he was being completely immature about it. Another quality that he hated about old people; they were always so damn right!

He walked into the lunch room and grabbed a tray. Gabriella was keeping an eye out for him and spotted his navy shirt in the crowd. Why was he so late? She got up from the table and walked over to the lunch line.

"Alex? What's going on?" she frowned. Alex turned to look at her.

"Nothing, Gaby. Nothing," he said and managed a smile; his first of the week. Alex had to pretend for Gabriella. He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled.

"I was getting worried." She said and playfully punched him in the arm. They laughed and enjoyed the rest of their lunch.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Dad is there anyway you could move here, instead?" Alex said. He knew the answer but he was desperate. He needed someone to tell him _It's going to be alright_. That person would be Gabriella, but she didn't know.

His dad sighed on the other line. "Alex, I'm sorry but your mother doesn't want you around," he said. It killed Alex to hear those words. _Your mother doesn't want you._

"You don't understand, dad! It's my senior year," he emphasized on the word senior. Weren't they ever his age before? They acted like they were never kids.

"I'm sorry; I got to go." His dad said.

"Whatever," Alex hung up and threw himself on his bed. He grabbed the pillow and held it tightly at his face and yelled as hard as he could. Then he threw it to a side.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Gabriella sang to "Whine up" on the radio as she tossed around clothes trying to find the right outfit for the powderpuff game that night. Amazingly, she was chosen to play. Alex agreed to be one of the cheerleaders and she couldn't miss a second of teasing him about it. She laughed just thinking about it. He managed to escape from wearing a skirt but him and the rest of the basketball team had to chant silly cheers the rest of the night.

She quickly pulled on a red t-shirt and red basketball shorts and tied her hair up in a messy pony tail. Then she took a thick black-eyeliner pencil and smudged it on her cheeks like the football jocks in movies always did. Gabriella looked stunningly adorable in sweats.

**(a/n In case you didn't know, a powderpuff game is when girls play football and guys are the cheerleaders. It's like theyre switched. )**

Alex and the rest of the guys had spray painted their hair red and painted the words GO SENIORS! on their cheeks. They got points for minor things like that. The powderpuff game would be fun and it'd take his mind off of things for a while.

Gabriella arrived with Taylor and Vikki. They were all dressed in red from head to toe and it was interesting to see the girls in much looser clothing.

Gabriella smiled and went over to Alex. She put her arms around his neck and he smiled knowing that he would get a kiss from her. She put her lips against his and then pulled away. She walked off with a mischievous grin.

"That's it?" he said chasing after her. She giggled.

**Please review. I won't post the next chapter until I get 10 more reviews. **


	25. Chapter 25

**I know I said about six more chapters but I think that there will be one more after this and then the next chapter will be extra long and will be the grand finale. Sadly…you still haven't told me if you want a sequel although I have an idea for a new story. The summary will be posted at the end of the last chapter and tell me if you like it. **

Each class was divided into two; there were the red seniors, the black seniors, the red juniors, the black juniors, and so on. All of the teams were fighting to win homecoming. Freshman had as much of a chance to win as the seniors did although it was clear that the freshmen class wouldn't win.

The group was separated; Gabriella, Alex, Vikki, Danny, and Troy were red**, (a/n I didn't mention the full red senior team because It would take up pages. Just mentioned the characters that have been introduced.)** and Chad, Jane, Kendra, Sharpay, and Ryan were black. It was friendly competition, until the game got tied.

Red had two touchdowns and black had two touchdowns. The principal had clarified earlier that in the event of a tie the cheerleaders from each team would have to have a cheer-off. This would be interesting. Troy, Alex and a couple other guys looked at each other awkwardly. They had ten minutes to develop a cheer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The girls were exhausted from playing. Both senior teams had beaten the juniors, sophomores, and freshmen and today's challenge was going to be decided with a cheer-off…by guys. Gabriella wasn't too competitive; she would much rather laugh at the guys trying to make a pyramid then stress herself over it.

The red senior cheer squad came up and put their hands behind their backs with a smile on their face. Their cheer was completely against what cheerleaders stood for but it made everybody laugh. Gabriella could recall pieces like "23? 34? Somebody tell me what's the score." and "I love the outfit that I wear. AH! The sun it's bleaching out my gorgeous hair."

It was hilarious and after they did a pyramid and a couple cart-wheels. They totally rocked and left everyone there laughing. With that, they had won the challenge. The black seniors stared wide-eyed at them, but they admitted that they were funny.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As Alex came over to her, Gabriella pointed and laughed at him. He rolled his eyes and took her hand in his. She stopped and looked at him. "Ha ha, very funny," he said and she laughed.

"I know it was very funny," she said knowingly. He tried to kiss her but then she pulled away. "Save it for later, Romeo," she said putting her finger at his lips.

"Now is later," he said and kissed her against her will. She enjoyed it as much as he did. "Can I give you a ride home?" he asked.

Gabriella agreed and took his hand. The black eyeliner on her face had smudged even more. People who didn't know her would think she was a rowdy tomboy and not a smart beauty.

Even though it was quiet, neither of them seemed to mind. Just simply being together was enough. Alex liked the way Gabriella could make him feel better without even trying. She truly was one in a million. In two weeks it'd all be over.

"I can't believe the dance is just two days away!" she said and jumped up excitedly. He just nodded and smiled at her. "It's going to be a lot of fun," she said trying to get Alex to say something. He just nodded again. "Hey? You okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Couldn't be better," he lied. She kissed him on the cheek.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chad, Troy, Zeke, and Alex had divided the cost for the limo. They were going to surprise each of their dates with the fantasy ride and would surely get rewarded for it. Zeke was the only one without a date. He had asked Sharpay, but of course she had turned him down. He wouldn't settle for someone else and still had hopes to share a dance with her.

The first stop was Taylor's house. Chad hadn't told any of them who their date was and it was no surprise when Chad rang the doorbell, Taylor would answer it. Taylor and Chad were a very cute couple; the perfect balance of jock and nerd made them popular. They weren't necessarily together, but they were entirely infatuated with each other.

Jane was next. She was pretty much a new face to everyone in the limo, which made it hard for everyone to let loose, but she was very kind. She was wearing a knee-length metallic blue dress with thing straps and her hair was pulled back to a half ponytail. Jane looked very pretty when she got out of the jeans and t-shirts she wore that didn't display her beautiful figure.

Finally, Gabriella. Alex happily walked to the door and took her back into the limo. It was a big surprise for her to see the limo standing before her. It was very sweet of him to do that, and so she kissed him quickly on the lips.

She was wearing a black strapless dress with her hair piled on top of her hair. Gabriella had a very simple, but elegant look. Even if she was wearing sweatpants; she was still the prettiest girl there, to Alex.

It was different to see Troy with another girl. She had never seen him with some one else other than Sharpay, but Sharpay had always wanted him. Jane didn't seem like a brat though, so Gabriella was happy for him.

Twenty minutes later, after the group had some laughs, the driver pulled up at the Hilton hotel, where the dance was to be held. It was going to be a huge party and everybody started snapping pictures here and there.

"Let the party begin!" Chad said and they entered the Great Room of the Hilton. Alex had to tell Gabriella tonight. It wasn't fair that she would have to find out last minute.

**Not much happened in this chapter it was one of those things where it's like leading up. Sorry! Please review. Give me five more reviews and I will update the next chapter. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Homecoming Dance is suppose to be fun? Right? Maybe…**

There was a stage with many neon lights surrounding it and right in the center of the stage was the D.J. His station was elevated along with the stage. The dance floor lit up without any particular pattern and there were many tables with food on them around. There was also a giant chocolate fountain where a couple pudgy guys were at. This dance was definitely a dream come true, until he had to tell Gabriella.

After a couple hours of dancing crazily and laughing with his friends, Alex decided it was time to tell her. The band that had come on stage had stopped playing all of a sudden and the lead singer took the microphone. He knew what was coming; the first slow dance of the night.

'I'll Be' started playing and Gabriella looked around the room for Alex. She spotted him standing off on the side and she came up from behind him and hugged him snugly. He turned around and gave her a confused smile.

"Shall we?" he said and put his arm out.

She linked arms with him and replied. "Mhm," she said and they went towards the center of the room.

Gabriella turned to look at him and brought her body closer to his. She laid her head at his shoulder and Alex held her at the waist. They both swayed back and forth for a while and Alex thought, _Okay, right after this I have to tell her. I can't keep putting it off_.

"Alex?" her face was only centimeters way from his. "I'm really glad you came to East High this year," she said. That just added to the pressure he was already feeling.

"I'm glad I did, too," he said. "You know, Gaby, I thought coming here was going to be the worst time of my life, but it ended up being one of the best," Alex said. Gabriella smiled. Perfect night with a perfect date.

He couldn't take it anymore. Alex couldn't enjoy himself with all these feelings bottled up inside. He grabbed her shoulders and stopped dancing. "I have to tell you something," he said. Gabriella was puzzled.

"Ok," she nodded waiting for him to tell her. Alex grabbed her hand and led her outside. He pushed the door open and Gabriella followed. The ledge was wrapped in lights and stone steps led to a large garden.

"I don't know how to tell you this but-I'm just going to go ahead and say it," he said still holding her hands in his. She really did look beautiful that night. "I'm moving."

She stood there feeling a salty tear run down her cheek. Why was he leaving her? "What?" she whispered softly. Gabriella didn't understand the last two words that had come out of his mouth.

He had to be strong for her; he couldn't cry. "My mom is sending me back to L.A to live with my dad." He put short pauses in between every other word to take a breath in order to not let the tears leave his eyes.

"I don't want you to go," she said and hugged him. "You have to stay. What about the callbacks? Or the team?" Gabriella stopped. "What about us?" It was the first time she had said that. It hit her; Alex was leaving.

Alex just shook his head and looked out at the garden trying to hide himself from her. "I don't want to leave, you know," he said. "Gabriella, don't cry." He held her tighter. "Come on, you're ruining your make up," he said although he knew that wouldn't stop her.

She sobbed leaving his suit wet at his chest. He put his lips at her forehead and then put his cheek next to hers. "Gabriella? I have one more thing to tell you." Alex said. She stood in front of him wiping away some of the tears. "Gabriella, I-" He gulped. "I love you," he whispered.

**END CHAPTER! Awww….so sad! Okay maximum I will write two more chapters or the next chapter will be the finale! This one was kind of short…sorry about that but it was filled with stuff! 5 more reviews and the next chapter goes up!**


	27. FINAL Chapter 27 :'

**Last chapter. Final.**

Troy uneasily put his hands at Jane's waist. .He hadn't planned for that to happen that night but he was glad he did it. For a few moments they were silent and occasionally smiled at each other. The dance was almost done but Troy didn't want to let go.

"I'm having a good time, Troy," she said. Troy didn't know how to respond. This was the first time in three months a girl had really talked to him that way and he was a little rough around the edges with his charm.

"Me, too," was all he managed to say. Jane smiled and Troy returned it.

The song stopped but Troy and her kept dancing for a couple seconds lost in the moment. Finally, he looked around and pulled away. Both of them laughed.

"Thirsty?" he asked above the loud noise. Jane nodded and he went to go get them water. It was starting to get hot in the room, with all the body heat and people jumping here and there. It was a very enjoyable night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gabriella faced Alex. She hadn't expected him to say that and she never thought that he would ever come to _love_ her. But she was certainly glad he did. "I love you, too, Alex," she said and slowly moved closer to him.

Her soft, cherry-colored lips kissed his again. Gabriella didn't want this moment to end. When it did, she'd have to face reality and remind herself that Alex was moving. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumb. She kissed him again.

"Come on. Let's go back inside and party!" he said and she laughed.

They walked inside to find Zeke at Sharpay's side. He nervously played with his hands and finally tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him in disgust, but Zeke went ahead with his plan.

"Sharpay, I think you're a really great girl and you are very beautiful and-and I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me?" Zeke said. Hope showed in his eyes. Sharpay stood there for a second flattered by Zeke's words. She put her purse down at a table and took his hand.

"Make it quick Pillsbury dough boy," she said and Zeke smiled triumphantly.

Gabriella and Alex laughed and Alex gave Zeke a thumbs up. Everything started falling into place which made the night all the better. One of the last moments they would have together was still one of the greatest. That's what they did; make the best out of things through bad or good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa clapped her hands in excitement as Kenny announced that the filming of the fiftieth episode of the High School Musical series had been filmed. They were all awaiting this moment of success. The series had been a humongous hit bringing in millions of dollars yearly.

Although Zac wasn't too crazy about his girlfriend kissing another guy, the character of Alex appealed the audience because Troyella was starting to get a little boring. He was actually glad they had done it because he had a ton of fun doing it.

She hugged Nick. "We made it!" she said and started jumping up and down.

Megan and Zac went over to them and the rest of the crew joined in on the hug. Vanessa and Zac separated and kissed each other romantically. Megan and Nick just laughed at them until Ashley realized what was going on.

The whole cast together jumped up in unison and the photographer snapped a picture.

**THE END**

**OKAY the actors are all the obvious plus megan fox(jane) and nick is made up (alex). The rest are pretty obvious. **

**What a twist! what a twist!**

**Okay the sequel I am planning to either do Gabriella goes to college with Alex and I will find a way to incorporate the rest of the crew OR we could do the reality of Vanessa and Zac but I have to warn you, it probably won't end zanessa. **

**Thanks for reading until the end my faithful people and remember to tell me what you want the sequel to be. Thanks again!**


	28. Author's Note

Hello dear readers,

**Hello dear readers,**

**It's been a long time since I wrote this. I am once again re-posting this story. I also wanted to inform all of you of my other stories and a story that I co-wrote with INspiredINk called Burning at Both Ends. Also my friend lyricalVirtue would like me to notify you all of her successful stories: Untouched Passion with 102 reviews as of October 4****th****.**

**Sincerely,**

**SkRibbledHEARTS**


End file.
